Tricksterstuck
by solkar2692
Summary: A first timer but in a small game where Sollux is fighting to get his friends back from the evil bestowed on them.Can he save them in time or become one of them? Pairings: SolKar, GamTav, EriFef, and many more. all credits go to Hussie for HomeStuck Rated T for KarKatXD Currently on Hiatus until This Is War is Finished.
1. Chapter 1

(Sollux's POV)

My name is Sollux Captor and this shit all started when I got trolled by my best friend Karkat to play a stupid game.

It started like any other day I'm working on a virus that I'm going to send to fishfuck because the annoying bastard won't stop trying to get me to be his kismesis because he's that desperate. When I hear a message

- CarcinoGeneticist started pestering TwinArmageddons at 2:56 p.m.-

CG: SOLLUX ARE YOU THERE?

CG: HEY FUCKASS I NEED TO TALK TO YOU ASAP!

TA: hey kk what do you want to talk about?

CG: I WANTED TO KNOW IF YOU WANT TO PLAY A GAME

TA: play a game?

CG: YES! THE OTHERS ALREADY SAID YES, AND YOU HAVE TO COME TO THE MEETING ROOM QUICKLY…NOW!

- CarcinoGeneticist ceased pestering TwinArmageddons at 3:04 p.m.-

He sounds…. Different then what he usually types and really a game but might as well go a see what the fuck it's about since it was Karkat and if you didn't he'd probably have a hissy fit.

The second I walk in, it's pitch black "kk where the fuck are you" next is a weird ass giggle ")(ey sollux glad you could join us" "ff what'th going on where ith the otherth" the lights suddenly come back on and all hell broke loose for me.

sorry it's short for the story sorry again


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

It's Feferi but not her at the same time. She's got pink skin and…. Is that candy in her hair?

"FF what the fuck happened to you"

"Oh well I was slow and now I'm it so you better run or else you'll be it too hehehehe"

I slowly am stepping back towards the door "FF do you know where the otherth are then" I'm getting ready to run if I have too.

"Solely that's not how the game works you have to run if you want to play although since you asked nicely I'll tell you who to avoid but only two okay"

Okay I'm officially scared by her tone of voice, it's like she's holding back and laughing at you at the same time it's really creepy. "Thure that thoundth….fun?" trying to sound like I'm interested when I just want to run and find KK

"Heheheheheheheh okay run away when you hear Eridan and Vriska and since I'm nice enough I'll let you go have fun with the oh sorry hehehehehehehehehehehehe"

I ran as fast as I could away from her and her crazy laugh, I didn't stop until I was in the room where we had all the transportation units or something. I rushed to the closes one and in three seconds I'm in front of Nepeta and I let out a scream and so does she wait?… she looks normal "get away furm me psycho" she trying to claw me but at the last second I stop her. She looks at me blankly at first then with great relief "Sollicks thank god I found someone else" and she tackles me into a tight hug.

"Nepeta what happened where is everybody elthe" "I don't know I was role-playing with Equius when Eridan came and he looked really weird and he started laughing crazy and attacked Equius and he told me to run away and I've been hiding every since then"

"Tho Equius is probably one of them and tho is FFand ED and from what FF thaid tho is Vrithka we have to find the retht Nep, tho will you help me?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We slowly made our way to the next couple of rooms with Nepeta's sharp hearing it was good but, I wish we had TZ to help.

Suddenly I heard hollow footsteps "Hide" "what?" "Hide idiot"

We hide in the dark coroner of the hallway and the footsteps go heavier and heavier until we saw a shadow figure and Nepeta pounced on it before I could do anything.

"HHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNN NNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKK""'oh thit Nepeta that'th Gamthee he'th probably one of them and oh THIT HE'TH THOBER" "AHHHHHHHHH" "HHHHHHHOOOOOONNNNNNKKKKK"

"WAIT WHO'S SOBER I WAS JUST LOOKING FOR MY TAVBRO WHEN THIS BITCH TALCKLED ME"

Wait a second "if your gamthee them how do you call KK"

"BBBBEEEESSSSTTTT FFFRRRIIIEEENNNDDD"

The funny thing is that happened was after he finished all three of us heard a very distinct "GET THE FUCK AWAY" "Honk have you seen my Tavbro I can't find anywhere"

Next we hear a girlish scream somewhere in the distinct next thing we know "TTAAVVBBRROO I'M COMING" Gamzee is running to where the screaming was, after we can't he his figure anymore Nepeta said " he has no idea was going on does he" "Nope"

I walk over to where I think the "Get the fuck away" came from hoping that KK is still there "Let'th go get KK"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It feels like we've been walking for hours and then next thing I know some weird ass thing pops out and if I get a closer look I could barely make out….. Are those heart-shaped things "hi sol howw's it going" oh shit really not now.

"Look I know you're one of whatever the hell FF ith tho fuck off ED I'm kind of buthy right now".

"But then wwho's going to play wwith us then" he said with a creepy ass grin on his face. You know with all that pink he sort of looks… normal.

"Can I athk you thomething? who the hell ith uth and why the hell you look like that becauthe I'm two thecondth away from vomiting at all your pink-neth and I although want to know what'th going on around here".

I regret asking that question because the second I did Feferi and what looked like Equius? Came out with creepy grins that matched Eridan's and then Feferi wrapped her arms around Eridan's neck from behind. I'm not surprised at all to tell the truth because they are Matesprites, but I looked over to Nepeta and she looks like she's about to cry in a few seconds "Equius" she said in a small voice.

"Nepeta come and join us so we can play the game STRONGLY better now please".

"Equius I…I want too, but I can't but then again" "NEPETA ARE YOU THERIOULY CONTHIDERING IT REALLY" I said, pissed off that she would even think about joining…..Whatever they are.

"But Sollicks it's my meowrail and if it was karkitty or Aradia you would consider it too so PPTTTTHHHHH" she did not do a raspberry to me.

"Well Nepeta good point if it wath thothe two I'd conthider it too but oh wait who are we looking for again oh yeah KARKITTY AND THE OTHERTH INCLUDING ARADIA DUMDATH".

"HEY don't talk STRONGLY to my moirail lowblood or else" Equius said.

"Oh so you're looking for Kar and Aradia wwell I saw Ara like a few hours ago" Eridan said. Wait what?

"Tho you thaw AA but where'th KK if you thaw him too?" I asked.

"Oh I saww him alright and I must say….DAMN" He said with that creepy grin again.

"WHAT DID YOU THEE? WHERE ITH HE" I yelled angered that he probably hurt Karkat and I can feel Nepeta shaking slightly behind me.

"Sollux? Nepeta?" said a slightly shocked voice from behind that me and Nepeta both loved.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Before I can turn around to see him Equius tries to tackle us but key word: TRIED.

I got him with my psionics and threw him at Feferi and Eridan but not hard enough to hurt them too bad

"Reunion time over let'th get out of here" I yelled as I got Nepeta, who was clutching Karkat.

We somehow ended up back in the transportation room again as I pushed them away from the door and straining my ears to hear something. Nothing came after awhile.

"okay cotht is clear" "Karkitty do you know what's going on around here why are the others are drenched or look like candy and what game are they meowing about?".

"You don't know?" he said, sounding slightly shocked. The room was pitch black so I couldn't see his face.

"Know what KK" I asked wanting to know what the fuck was happening around here.

"Okay so Vriska fucking pestered me to play a fucking game and I said no but after like 2 hours of arguing I said yes and that she already got fucking Eridan and Feferi and everyone else to say yes except for a few which were you two fuck heads and Equius so after I told you I went over there to see but it was fucking dark but I can still make out something in the shadow which was Vriska she had some fucking weird thing or candy canes in her hair and she kept fucking rambling about us not playing her fucking game right and she tried to fucking tackling me and fucking bite me but I ran away then I heard Gamzee so I tried to go find the fuckass when I heard you two and now…..yeah". He explained panting slightly after he was finished.

"Tho I'th all Vrithka'th fault" "yeah pretty fucking much"

I thought about what to do next when Karkat said "hey Nepeta go through one of the transportation pods to see if someone else is fucking wandering around out there you can do that right?"

Nepeta thought for a moment "Yeah Karkitty I can do that but what about you two"

"Me and Sollux will see if there's anyone else that isn't a fucking candy freaks somewhere here". He said

"Okay, but Karkitty and Sollicks purrse be careful" she said quietly

I heard some shuffling and "it's going to be okay Nepeta just furry up and go" I can't believe he said a cat pun and Nepeta seemed happy because I heard her squeal.

After I heard her leave I was checking if someone was out there when I felt someone grab my arm "Look Sollux I know it's probably the worst timing ever but if something happens to any fucking one of us then I want you to know that"

I suddenly felt soft lips on my own and I instantly kissed back, deepening it and I got a faint taste of….. Candy corn? When he pulled back "I'm fucking flushed for you". I stop breathing for a second when I gave him a quickly gave him a peck "So am I, I'm flushed for you too KK" I said happily.

"Thank Gog because now you won't fight me back so much I'm so happy" Wait? What the fuck did he say?

"What?" he pushed me with all his might out into the hallway where I got a good look at him? He fucking had candy corn in his hair and he also has a candy corn pattern scarf and…. That creepy grin the others had "No KK pleathe not you too" I begged hoping it was all a trick or a nightmare that I desperately wanted to wake up right now.

"Come on Sollux it's not that I promise there's no pain and everything is so… miraculous as Gamzee would fucking put it and then we could play them game right please join us" he said getting closer to me while I'm trying to run away from him. He grabbed me by the waist and crashed his lips to mine. I would give anything to do this but not like this so I had to use my psionics to push him away and ran back to the pods and got into the first one I stepped on.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After teleporting out of there I find that I'm with the huge ass horn pile and I see if any one's there and I see Kanaya there pestering someone.

"KN are you normal" she turns around and she looks the same as always and I sigh in relief.

"Hello Sollux why do you look so distressed" she asked.

"DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT THE FUCK ITH GOING ON" I wanted to yell in her face but she looked away for a message from the person she's pestering so I thought I should make sure she's listening so I say.

"OH nothing interethting jutht that everyone'th either mithing or crathy and that KK kithed me and what elthe oh yeah EVERYONE'TH A FREAKING CANDY LOOKING FREAK" I panted finishing my screams and praying no one from outside heard me.

"Finally after this whole time of you giving lost puppy looks and longing eyes you two finally get together congratulations and where is he since I know neither one of you won't be separated during this whole outburst of candy looking freaks as you put it" she said, oddly calm considering the whole mess we're in.

"Tho what are you doing here and why aren't you out there or thearching for thomeone elthe?" I had to ask and I didn't understand her answer next.

"Well I was but, then Rose pestered me and after I locked the door I lost track of time so I apologize for my behavior if I offended you Sollux and you still haven't answered my question as to where is Karkat" she asked, I didn't want to tell her but, you DO NOT piss off Kanaya and if it comes to anyone she cares about the most she will turn into a demon so I said.

"Okay long thtory thhort me and Nepeta ran into ED and FF and EQ and they're and bunch of thothe candy freakth and KK came and we ran and then we hide into a dark room and it was pitch black and KK thent Nepeta away to look for otherth outthide and then when we were alone he thaid he wath fluthhed for me and kithed me and when I thaid I wath too he thaid good tho you don't have to fight me tho much and puthhed me to the hallway where I finally got a good look at him and he had fucking candy cornth in hith hair and a weird ath grin like the otherth and he wath one of thothe candy freakth tho I ran away from him and now here I am" I finished telling her all I know.

"And the thing ith I don't know if that wath the real KK or not that said he wath fluthhed for me and kithed me" I said reading my thoughts out loud.

Kanaya just said "Sollux believe me when I say that Karkat is very red for you so believe that the one that said is flushed for was the real Karkat through the trickster" she finished softly. Wait a what-ster.

"Kanaya how do you know what they're called a whatever –thtir" I asked moving closely to the door if I have to run because I will.

She must have noticed because she quickly explained "I simply knew because Rose simply said John went through that process too and that is what they called it"

Okay that help me out a little "Tho if John went through it then how are we going to get KK and the others back" I asked.

"First I now you want them back but Rose doesn't know the answer to that but, first we must find the others that are not Tricksters and together to fight off the tricksters until we find a cure to it so? Will you come or stay and become one of them because I know eventually you will sub come to Karkat". She's right about the last part and I don't know if AA is okay.

"Where to firtht?" I asked ready to find the other survivors and to do anything to get my KK and the others back to normal.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Thanks to Kanaya's glow the hallways doesn't seem so scary after we checked to see if anyone was okay through the teleporters we managed to find TZ so far, she was…. Doing something I wish she didn't do.

_(Flashback)_

When we left the horn pile room with Kanaya's glow we can see the hallways now which is soo much better then wandering around until we heard screaming and I know that scream "KK" I yelled as I ran towards the screaming. I heard Kanaya calling me but I don't care, as I ran I told myself I'll stay in the shadows to make sure he's not hurt. When I get there so does Kanaya and she lights up the room and we both gasp at the scene it was Terezi was sitting on Karkat licking his horns and eating his hair while he's screaming for her to stop. "TZ WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING" I yelled at her.

"Oh hi Sollux look I found sooooo much candy corn with the faint scent of delicious red cherry heeheehee want some" she asked "HELP SOLLUX GET HER OFF OF ME PLEASE BABY PLEASE GET HER OFF BEFORE I BITE HER" Karkat yelled looking at me with pleading eyes. "Wait? Baby? Oh what's been on lately with you too" she asked with a huge ass grin. "NOTHING NOW LET GO OF MY MATETHPRITE NOW AND LET'TH GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE"

I yelled see Karkat struggle to get Terezi off his back when she gasped "ohhhhhh OMG MATESPRITES CONGRATS YOU TWO" she yelled getting off of Karkat to stand up with both her hands covering her mouth and the second she does Karkat got up, but Terezi was faster and tripped him, took one of his legs and started to walk over to us, Karkat trying to claw away when he uses his other foot to kick her and got up and ran away screaming "I DON'T WANNA BE RAPED" and screaming all the way.

Funny thing is he ran past me and Kanaya to get away. "Oh thanks a lot, now Sollux what will be my treat for the rest of the evening now huh?" she said walking out.

"I'd thut up if I were you TZ" I said I little pissed off that she attacked Karkat.

"Oh someone woke up on the wrong side off of their bed" Terezi muttered.

"Yeah well how would you like it if you found your matethprite being attacked by thome other person" I asked sarcastely. "Very mad" she replied.

"I believe we must stop fighting and go along with finding Gamzee, Tavros Nepeta and Aradia and see if they are okay then we have to find some way to get our friends back to normal or find the main source of this problem and solve it right away" she said getting between me and Terezi and Terezi said or more like yell "YEAH LET'S GO CULL VRISKA" and then we heard a faint "YEAH" from about near the stairway and when it started, ended as soon too.

"We found Gamzee and maybe Tavros" Kanaya said as she headed toward the stairway and 9 thought "Yeah hiding in the worse place of Tavros and the rest of us" because no joke stairs are really dangerous when you're not really paying attention.

_(End of flashback)_

As we near the staircase I hear a "Honk" "shhhh".

"Gamzee is that you if it is please come out now" Kanaya said calmly.

Gamzee then came charging at me but I stopped him before the club hit my face.

"GZ it'th us aren't Tricksters" I said trying to calm him down. He looked at me with relief in his eyes "Thank the motherfucking merciful messiahs it's you guys me and Tavbro have been hiding for who motherfucking knows how long" then he looked towards the shadows "It's okay Tavbro they aren't motherfucking candy people or something" he said "Gamzee are you uhhh sure it's safe for me to uhhhh…..come out" said Tavros still in the shadows so we can't see him.

"Tavbro maybe I will motherfucking help if we stick with them come one, would this motherfucker let anything happen to you" he said.

"But uhhh Gamzee what if" "Tavroth jutht come out tho we can a leatht go find AA the'th alone out there and we need to get going" I said quickly, wanting to find my moirail because she's alone right now.

"Fine" he said and stepped out, the second he did we let out a quiet gasp.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was Tavros, but he looked slightly different, I was about to ask when Terezi yelled "HE'S ONE OF THEM, HE'S A TRICKSTER".

"WAIT A MOTHERFUCKING SECOND NO HE IS NOT ONE OF THEM AND YOUR NOT GOING MOTHERFUCKING NEAR HIM" Gamzee yelled moving to cover Tavros, who was shaking slightly for Terezi's yelling.

Kanaya started glowing again, when did she stop? Never mind anyways Gamzee was sort of right Tavros did have this large brown candy in this hair and his horns are light orange but his hair still had black streaks to it and his skin was a lighter shade of grey and his clothes were normal colors.

"Tho you're not a trickthter, but clothe?" I asked slightly confused by looking at Tavros.

"Yeah uhhh something like that, I uhh was looking for someone when Vriska cornered me and she started hitting me a little saying I wasn't going to play the game right from the way I am so uhh she bite me and I uhhhh" "Threamed like a little wuth" "Hey that wasn't nice motherfucker" "Uhhhhhhh after she bite me Gamzee can and" Tavros looked at Gamzee, as if wanting him to continue.

"I started beating the motherfucking shit out of the spider bitch with my club, bitch was lucky Tavros tried to stop me so she got away" Gamzee finished, hugging Tavros close to his chest and Tavros relaxing into his arms.

I'm not going to lie I'm slightly jealous of them Tavros is sort of a Trickster and he still is close to Gamzee and Gamzee never leaving his side, it makes me want Karkat more than ever now, I just want him in my arms and telling me everything's okay, but he can't because he's somewhere else and he's a full trickster and I pains me greatly to know that.

"Hey Sollux it'll be okay we'll find a way to save him now stop being depressed it's smells so sour and I don't like it that much" Terezi said, poking me with her cane.

"I believe Terezi is right Sollux instead of dwelling on the fact that Karkat is somewhere else and not with you, but to use that energy to try and lead us to finding the others and finding a cure for the Trickster virus" Kanaya said, and she's right.

"Hey motherfuckers, speaking of Karbro where is he? He was with me looking for Tavbro, but then I lost him when I heard Tavbro screaming, motherfucker you saw him right Solbro?" Gamzee asked looking directly at me.

"Gamthee I'm thorry but, KK is a full Trickthter now, even tried to get me and latht time we thaw him TZ wath on top of him and doing what again" I said looking straight at Terezi. "What! I smelled candy corn and wanted some not my fault he ran away screaming" she said looking bored.

"So my motherfucking best friend is? Whatever motherfuck you called it" Gamzee said looking sad.

"Hey uhh Gamzee I'm sure we'll uhh find something to uhh get Karkat back to normal so don't look sad uhh please" Tavros said looking up to Gamzee,

Yeah way to make me feel sad again Tavros, Kanaya looked like she was going to say something when I felt someone start pestering me, I'm a fucking moron for forget I had me phone or whatever the humans called it. As I looked at it I ended like two minutes ago.

- ApocalypseArisen started pestering TwinArmageddons at 8:39 p.m.-

AA: Hell0 s0llux if y0u are reading this,

AA: Then I'm happy t00 inf0rm y0u I'm fine

AA: if y0u f0und surviv0rs then please

AA: j0in me in my hiding place

AA: y0u kn0w the place thank y0u

- ApocalypseArisen ceased pestering TwinArmageddons at 8:42 p.m.-

I look over the messages she sent over and over again then show the other "Guyth that wath AA the'th fine and hiding and I know the exact place tho come on we got to hurry" I explained while they're looking at the chat

"Where is she Sollux" Kanaya asked after handing me my phone.

I had to smirk "The motht obviouth place!In the caveth, the liketh to explore their tho much" and as I finished, we started making our way to the room full of teleporters (after making sure no one was there) and ran outside to the forest near the caves.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As we got nearer to the cave we looked around for Nepeta since she's probably still out here but we couldn't find her and I prayed AA got to her first.

We stood in front of the cavern, "I'm going in first to see if this isn't a trap please stay here until I return" Kanaya said walking into the cave. "I'm coming too, Tavros's smell and the forest are not what I want to smell please I can help you" Terezi said walking straight to Kanaya and linking they arms together. "Be motherfucking careful in here, I don't want to lose another motherfucker" Gamzee called to her as we saw their figures fading into the darkness.

"Tho Tavroth can you do me a favor?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"Uhh sure you what do you uhh want?" he asked.

"Pleathe ethplian thith whole a trickthter, but not really deal thing going on with you" I asked, still not getting his situation,

"Uhh sure, so okay Vriska did bite me but is was uhhh like a 20 or 15 second bite before Gamzee uhh got her so I guess the longer the bite it the faster the transformation or something I don't know, but uhh I know I still have self-control and some sanity left and I uhh guess I'm a uhhh what's the word" he explained while thinking of the word that described him when Gamzee said "A motherfucking miracle or in Karbro's words a Half -a or some motherfucking shit".

"A half-a would work for you Tavroth, Half troll half trickthter nice we have a new word" I said trying to lighten the mood when suddenly I heard Terezi scream.

"She's in danger let's go get the motherfucker trickster, not you Tavbro" Gamzee said. As we charged inside I heard Kanaya's voice along with Aradia's as we near I see Aradia with the help of Kanaya's glow and I rushed forward and embraced her, knowing it's really her and not some trickster and she happily returned it.

"Hello Sollux I'm glad to see you are fine and well" Aradia said trying to calm me down

"AA how did you ethcape them" I had to ask because I didn't see her this morning.

"Well it's sometimes a good thing to listen to the voices now and then, they kept saying to hide so I listened to them" she explained. Wait?

"Hey AA where'th TZ we heard her thcreaming where ith the?" I asked looking around the cave for Terezi.

Aradia looked like she's about to go into a laughing fit while she said "Oh the screaming was when she "smelled" my prisoner and went to him".

"What prithoner" I asked wandering what she meant when we suddenly heard a loud "YYYEEESSS" I was Terezi's voice. We all rushed to her and while we were I heard Aradia say quietly "She found him".

As we got to her what I saw, with the help of Kanaya's glow just pissed me the fuck off and if it what's bad enough Nepeta was there too, poking him while Terezi was licking his hair.

Oh and if you still don't understand who "he" or the person who has Terezi's and Nepeta attention right, now then I'll give you a big fucking hint.

It's someone who has a fucking scarf gagging him so he doesn't bite anyone and his arms are tied to his legs thanks to his long sleeves and has very very light almost pale skin and is trying to get away from both Nepeta's and Terezi's touching.

Still don't know then I'll give you a bigger hint it's someone who makes my blood pusher go 500 miles an hour, someone who can tolerate me other than AA, someone who just kissed me and said he loved me, someone who tried to turn me into a trickster.

The person is Karkat fucking Vantas, currently a fucking trickster. I look over to Aradia and asked "what the hell ith he doing here AA".

She took a long breath and explained "Well after I found Nepeta wandering around and she explained to me that Karkat and you sent her to find me or Kanaya or someone that wasn't a trickster and then I heard screaming and Nepeta said it was Karkat so I told her to stay and since I didn't know if he was one of them I sort of hit him with a large rock that knocked him out and dragged him inside and tied him up so if he knew anything about the tricksters and how it all started but when he woke up he started ranting about how that wasn't fair and not looking the part or playing right and that he needed to find you and turn you so you can be together and play right, but then he tried biting Nepeta and me so I tied his mouth shut with the scarf and then I contacted you to find my hiding place". She finished with a smile.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I look over to Karkat and when I did he had opened his eyes and was looking straight into mine and I swear I saw them glow and he kept mumbling my name though the scarf.

"AA can I talk to him without the thcarf gagging him" I asked I just wanted to talk to him alone.

Before Aradia could answer Gamzee flew by me to hug Karkat saying "Karbro I'm sorry I left you motherfucking alone if I hadn't you wouldn't be a motherfucking Trickster please motherfucking forgive me you little miracle man" he had tears in his eyes when he finished, then I remembered Karkat was with Gamzee at the time but Gamzee ditched him for Tavros leaving him a open target, I know I sound like Eridan but it's the truth.

If Gamzee didn't leave him alone he won't be one of them, if he didn't automatically leave when he heard Tavros he wouldn't be a Trickster, If Gamzee fucking thought to bring Karkat in finding Tavros he wouldn't be A FUCKING TRICKSTER RIGHT NOW.

I flinched when I felt someone's hand wipe my cheek I look over to see Aradia, I didn't realize I started crying and whispered a thanks to her and she a nod in return.

I hear muffling and it's from Karkat, without think I guess Gamzee lowered the scarf so Karkat can speak, but still holding him in arm distance if he tried to bite and then he looked straight into Gamzee's eyes and said "Gamzee it's not your fault ha-ha it's mine for not following you quick enough but don't be sad I'm happy all the anger and sadness are gone, I hate to see my moirail cry so stop and be happy you have Tavros right next to you right now ha-ha, now do me a small favor best friend" he grinned trying to lean closer to Gamzee "Get me a fucking Faygo I'm thirsty and could you untie me so I can drink it" he finished lifting his tied arms a little.

Gamzee was about to touch when Tavros rushed to stop him by slapping his hand away yelling "NO NO BAD GAMZEE DON'T FALL FOR HIS LIES" "But Tavbro it's my motherfucking Karbro he just wants some Faygo motherfucker" Gamzee said holding his injured hand.

Tavros glared at Karkat who gave him a death glare back and explained "Gamzee you do NOT trust a trickster no matter what Vriska used the same trick to get me but they will lie to get free or whatever they need" "YOU FUCKING BASTARD" Karkat yelled "YOU HAVE TO RUIN MY FUN WELL FUCK YOU, NOT MY FAULT HIS SCENT IS DRIVING ME CRAZY" he then stood up and body slammed Tavros, who just kicked him off his feet and me and Aradia held him down with our powers.

Tavros glared down at him "DO YOU REALLY THINK I'LL LET YOU GET MY MATESPRITE WHY DON'T YOU GET YOUR'S INSTEAD" "WASN'T MY FAULT I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU CAN STAND THE STUPID DUM-DUM LOLLIPOPS" "WELL I STILL HAVE SELF-CONTROL UNLIKE YOU".

At this point I have no fucking idea what's going on anymore "what the fuck are you talking about" I asked. Karkat looked up at me and said "We tricksters can smell the candy element you'll become like Gamzee's dum-dum lollipops" Tavros said the next one "Terezi's cherry lollipop" "YES CHERRY RED" Terezi yelled.

Back to Karkat "Kanaya's is chocolate mint chip" Tavros "Nepeta's watermelon and Aradia's is caramel apple" and back to Karkat, at this point we released him and he's sitting by my legs nuzzling my right leg, looked at me and said "And yours is sweet, sweet delicious Honey" is he….. Drooling at little?

"Karkat your uhh drooling a little" Tavros said back to his stuttering-self and in Gamzee's arms.

"Wait oh sorry" he said wiping his face with jeans "GROTH KK" I yelled stepping back and letting him fall and his side.

"OWW SOLLUX THAT HURT" Karkat cried looking at me with those eyes that makes me want to embrace him.

I hear giggling and I see it's coming from Terezi and I suddenly remember I'm not alone yet. "AA do you mind if I have thome alone time with KK" seeing as I never got her answer.

She nodded and quietly led everyone to a different park of the cave so no one can hear us. "So Sollux wants some alone time oh my mister captor hehehe" I hear Karkat giggling with his mouth closed.

"KK don't get any dirty ideath I jutht want to talk to you" I said seriously, effectually shutting him up.


End file.
